Following Fate
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: Mitchies off to boarding school. She decides to go to the Masquerade Ball where she meets meets someone but they leave before she gets her name. Now shes determined to find her.
1. New year

I cannot believe that he's sending me here, of all places. Its only been a week since her death. "Ms. Torres, would you like help with your bags?" Mr. Martin pulls my attention for the building. I nod answering, "Sure I'm in room twenty four." He disappears into the building. Dad didn't come with to say goodbye. I haven't spoken to him since the day of the funeral.

"Ms. Torres, I'll be leaving, have a nice time here. Dont look at it as a bad think." I look at me and smile just a little. If I'm going to miss anything from home its him. "Thanks Martin. I'll see you later." He nods. "Of course." He smiles before getting in the car.

I walk up two flights of stairs and finally find room twenty four, which happens to be at the end of the hall. I unlock the door to a huge dorm room or rooms. It has a small living room that seperates into two small rooms. I do not want to get stuck with someone without having some way of getting rid of her. I pick the room to the right, it has a bigger closet. tossing everything into the room before looking at the time. I have ten minutes to the orientation in the auditorium.

I found the auditorium with a minute to spare, this school has way to many building, I look around sitting next to the cutest girl I could find. She smiles as someone starts talking into a microphone. "Lady, lets quite down." The tall brunette starts waving her arm. "Thank you. I'm Mrs. Wilson and I'm principle of the school. I'd like to welcome you to a new year at Tribeca Acadamy." Some of the girls start clapping, Mrs. Wilson smiles. "First I want to tell you about the Masquerade Ball. It's not manditory, just a way for you girls to get to know eachother." A ball? At a school full of girls? Gay much? " You do have to resume with school on monday."

I zone out for the rest on the orientation, until the girl next to me taps my shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" I look up quickly. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She smiles at my answers."Okay, well the orientation has been over for like ten minutes, and you still haven't moved." I look around and see she's right everyone was gone. I stand up offering her a smile. "Thanks. I don't know how long I would've sat there." We both laugh.

"I'm Mitchie." I say sticking out my hand. "I'm Miley, nice to meet you." We start walking towards the dorms. "So what building are you in?" She ask walking next to me. "What theres more then one building?" I ask, recieving a giggle. "I'm in building one, what about you?" I add as an after thought. "Same." She answers glancing over at me. We're silent the rest of the way to the building.

"This is me." Miley stops in front of room fifteen. "See you later?" She ask before opening the door, I smile. "Okay. I'm in room twenty four." I walk away without waiting for a reply, before turning the corner I look back, and see her staring at me. I wave walking up the stairs to my room.

I hear talking in the room before I open the door. Must be the roommate. I open the door to see a blonde my age, straight hair, and a boy shorts sitting on the small couch watching t.v. while talking on the phone. When I close the door she looks up. "I'll call you back." She says hanging up the phone. "Hi, I'm Mitchie." i speak first introducing myself. She smiles speaking. "I'm Lily." I smile excusing myself.

After I unpack everything I walk out of the my room, but I don't see Lily. I guess I could knock on her door. knocking softly I wait for her to to answer. "Come in." I hear her faintly. Opening the door I find her sitting cross legged on the bed. "Hey whats up?"

"Nothing just thought I'd get to know you more." She looks at her cell phone when I finish speaking. "I was going to go down to the dining hall, wanna come?" She jumps off the bed looking at me for a response. "Sure let me go get some money."

* * *

I spot Miley when we get to the dining hall, she waves gestering for us to come over. I look at Lily, "Wanna sit with Miley?" She shrugs her shoulders before replying. "Sure." We navigate through the people, and sit on the opposite side of Miley.

"Hey, whats up?" Miley speaks first. "Nothing, much I'm Lily." Liley answers introducing herself, flashing a smile at stare at eachother for a moment, I look between them feeling a little awkward.

"Okay! Then Miley who'd get as a roommate?" I ask hoping they would stop starting at eachother. "Her name is Vanessa. She's ok but she's always on the phone talking to her boyfriend." She rolls her eyes at the word boyfriend.

I decide to ask the next question, getting it out of the way. "You guys have any boyfriend?" I look between them when niether answers. "Any girlfriends...." That got their attention., I laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"What?" Lily ask looking at me confused, I stop laughing. "The looks on your faces." A minute of silence passes before Miley speaks. "I guess I should tell you guys now," She looks at us both. "I'm gay." She stars at Lily waiting for her reaction.

"Well good news, I'm a lesbo too." She finally speaks, we laugh at her words before they stare at me. I know what their waiting for. "I'm gay too, and single." Miley chuckles, before saying. "I didn't think I'd find girls so soon." She sticks her tongue out. We start talking about the ball, and what we think of the school.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to Liley pounding on the door. "Mitchie! Get up we have to go eat and get information about the ball!" Rolling my eyes at being woken up I shout back. "Okay give me a minute!' I get dressed and follow Lily out of the room.

We get the paper for the ball, walking out of the building, I stop talking mid sentence when I collide with something hard. I assume it was a wall until I feel it land on me. I open my eyes to find a girl lying on me, and the only thing I can think is awkward. I hear laughing and looking over I see Lily doubled ove face red from laughing so hard.

"Lily!" She stops laughing a amused smile still intacted. She gets the point and helps the girl off of me, then helps me up. I get the chance to look her over, she has wave brown hair, brown eyes, and is freakishly tall.

I look at Lily wondering if we should leave, she looks back at me then looks to the girl. "I'm sorry I wasn't look where I was going." She's the first to speak. 'Its fine I wasn't paying attention either." I relpy.

"I'm Sara." She smiles as she changes the subject. Lily jumps in before I can say anything. "I'm Lily and this is Mitchie." She points to me, I wave offering a small grin. "So you to talk, I'm going to find Miley. See in the room later" She smiles running a before I can say anything. I groan slightly annoyed that she just left me alone with a stranger.

She looks at the paper in my hand. "Are you going?" I look down at the paper, shrugging. "Yeah I guess. You going?" I ask as we start walking. She smiles, "Yeah I think it will be fun."

We end up in her room, she lives in building three. Yes I also wonder how many buildings this school has. I sit on the floor next to her bed. She lays on the bed, on her stomach, facing me, its awkwardly silent for a few minutes before she ask. "Do you want to go with me to the ball?"

I look up quickly, Sara sees the shocked look on my face. "I...I mean as friends, in a group you know." She response quickly. I nod stiffly feeling uncomfortable, "Yeah thats cool I should see if Lily wants to go with us." She looks down at bed, a sad look on her face. She looks up a few seconds later with a das smile. "Yeah sound great."

Again with the awkwardness. "Um, so I think I'm going to go talk to her right now about it." I stand as does she. "Okay well call me and them know." I nod trying not to be rude as I walk to the door and out the room.

Before I can open the door to the room it flies open, Stacie stands there jumping up and down a huge smile on her face. "Guess what! Guess what!" I laugh walking into the room. "No dont guess I just tell." She smiles clapping her hands, "Miley asked me to ball." Wow that was fast.

I grin "Really thats great." I sit down on the couch, and she sits next to me. She starts telling me about her day, and how amazing Miley is. I'm happy for her but at the same time I want someone too. And no way do I want that person to be Sara. I guess I just have to keep searching.

* * *

**A/N: So new story Sorry for the slow start it will at some point be a Alex/mitchie story it may even be the next chapter I dont know. I found a notebook with a few story from a while ago, and rewrote some of it and this is what I got. :) I hope you guys like it and Please review let me know what you think. Should I continue? **


	2. The Ball

The next morning I wake up to silence, getting out of bed I decide to stay comfortable putting on black basketball shorts and white shirt.I walk out of the the room and to the bathroom, theres a note from Liley. '_Went to Mileys roomto out her dress. Be back later, Lily' _ I guess I'll wait here or hang out with Sara.

Around three Sara came over with her possible dress opitions. "So do you like the blue one or the Black one?" She asks holding both of them up. "I like the blue one." I say pointing at the one in her right hand.

"Okay I like this one too. What about you, what are you going to where?" She's asks quirking an eyebrow. I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe my pink one?" Pointing to my closet, she walks over taking it off the hook." Its cute." She puts it back. "So wheres Lily?" She asks sitting next to me on the bed.

"Shes with Miley, not sure where though." I answer. "Oh. So when is she coming back? Or is she staying there for until the ball?" She looks at me with eager eyes, making me uncomfortable. "I'm not sure, I think she's coming back to do make-up and stuff." At least I hope so.

Just then the door opens and Lily calls out. "Hey Mitchie you here?" The door echos as it closes. "Yeah, in here!" I shout back turning towards my bedroom door. Lily walks in first followed by Miley."Hey Sara this is Miley." Lily says points to her. "You guys want want food? We have tacos and burritos." "Sure." Sara and I answer at the same time. I laugh awkwardly with her.

" Did you guys pick out your dresses?" I ask looking between them. "Yeah we decided with black." I nod taking a bite of my food. Emily starts to ask questions and I sit there listening.

* * *

Seven thirty and Sara, Lily and I are all crowded in the bathroom doing our mak-up. Miley had left, going to her room to get ready. i still feel awkward with Sara considering she's staring at me the whole time, watching me through the mirror.

We walk down to Mileys room sometime later. Lily knocks on her door and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the door to open. I look over at Sara whose trying not to laugh. The door opens "Hey." Miley walks out slowly closing the door lightly.

We get our hands stamped, and name tags with the names of carebears on them. I can't help but laugh at how stupid it sounds. The ballroom or whatever this is, is nice almost like a night club. Or at least what I think one would look like.

We find a table, Miley stand up holding out her hand to Lily. "Wanna dance."Lily stands up, taking the out streched hand in her own, walking to the dance floor. I turn to Sara as she starts talking. "Do you wanna dance? I like this song." I offer a grin nodding unable to say no. She smiles wide as I mumble yeah.

We start dancing some distance away, as she gets into the music she grabs me pulling me close. She holds onto me giving me no opition but to dance with her. A few songs later, and I'm still uncomfortable as her hands decided to move up and down my body.

"I'm going to get a drink." I say the first thing that comes to mind. She nods, "You want me to come." I shake my head turnng away from her. God please dont follow me. I sigh in relieve when I get to the table and she hasn't followed me. I get a drink taking a sip, I watch the girls dancing.

"Hey." I look to my left to see a brunette smiling her hair curled, and a few inches taller then me. Her face concealed by the mask, though her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown, and her smile is amazing. "Wanna dance?" She asks looking from me to the dance floor, "Sure." I answer taking her hand, she leads me to the dance floor.

We dance apart from eachother until we get more comfortable. She starts moveing closer slowly but at some point we end up touching. Her touch is soft, as her hand starts at my waist, moving to the beat we move together. The song slows and her hand moves to my face.

She grabs my hand pulling me off the dance floor, she leads me to the corner behind the speakers. "Wha-" Before I can finish my question her lips are on mine. "We seperate for a moment. She stares at me as if to ask permission again.. I nod and our lips meet again this time her lips are soft and faint. I feel her hands on my cheeks when I put my hands to rest on her hips.

The music stops and not in the romantic way. We seperate as we hear some of the girls scream, and apparently the electricity went out. The screaming stops but I hear a thump as if someone hit the wall. Hard.

My phone rings, and I roll my eyes as I answer. "Hello?' My voice is annoyed. "Mitchie where are you?" Its Lily. "I'm by the punch why?" I lie, yeah right I'm going to her where I am at. "Because Sara just ran into a wall, and wants you." Oh great. This girl is more trouble then I want. "Fine I'll find you in a minute." I hang up before she can say anything.

"I have to go." I say looking up at her she nods a sad smile on her face. "I'll see you around." She gives me a kiss before she starts walking away. "Wait!" I call out to her, she turns around. "Whats your name?" I ask. She smiles "Just consider me your goodluck bear." And with that she walks away and out of my sight. I growl in frustration.

* * *

I find the girls outside sitting on the stairs of the building. We walk quietly back to the room. Sara starts walking up the stairs to our building, but she trips hitting the ground. Miley grabs her before she hits them hard. "Are you ok?" Miley asks helping her stand. "Are you drunk?" Lily ask jokingly. "I'm fine I just got dizzy." Sara reasons. She is so drunk.

After getting Sara to her room Miley and Lily leave going back to Mileys room. "Are you staying in her room?" I ask as they reach the door. "yeah, I'll see you before classes start though." I nod turning to Sara as she reaches for the air, as if something was there. I watch her amused, as she is completely unaware of me watching from the doorway.

"Come on birdie, stop moving." I start laughing at her words but she remains unaware of me. She reaches for the air and falls off the bed, luckily handing on her butt and not her face. "Ok! Time to get you in bed. I think have landed on you're head on to many times ." I giggle helping her up as she mumbles "Stupid bird."

"Sing to me." Sara looks up at me. "No, not right now." I watch her frown before adding "Maybe tomorrow." She smiles at that. "Promise?" She asks like as if she was a kid. I nod sitting there as she starts to drift to sleep.

I walk back to my room thinking of the mystery girl and how I need to find her.

* * *

**A/N: Whose the mystery girl? I'm sure you all know. :) But whats with Sara? **

**So I hope you like this chapter.I hate it, and think it sucks but its the best I could for this one. Sorry. But Thank you for reading and please review. :)**

_Hyperlauren: __It would be a good Miley/Mitchie story but I like Alex/Mitchie better. :) Your not stupid cuz when I was writing it I thought people were going to think that. _

_frostygrl: __Thank you I hope you like the coming chapters._

_NicnicBbycakes: __Haha yeah I figured that would happen but it is so a Alex/Mitchie story so no worrys :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Thank you I'm glad you like my stories. :) That makes me happy. _

_Demena-x: __Glad you like it and I hope you liked chapter 2 thank you for the review_

_i am indistructible: __Yup this story was in one of my many notebooks of random stories. :D I want to go to boarding school so why ot write a story about right? Glad you like this story so far._

_Seth: __I have her in it because I suck at coming up with names so why not use more disney shows. :D Why have you transfered schools so many times? Man that would suck I hate being the new kid._


	3. Do you know her

**Dedicated to **_**i am indistructible **_**Because your review had my on the floor laughing. :)**

The next morning I walk to Miley room after showering and getting dressed. knocking on the door I wait for them, I hear rustilng and a muffled, 'hold on.' Miley opens the door a few minutes later. "Hey. Lily in the bathroom." Closing the door behind me she walks back to her room, as Lily comes out of bathroom.

"Hey." She says looking at while she dries her hair. "Hey are you going to get your schedule now or later?" I ask watching as sher turns towards me. "Probably later, classers start later today right?" She asks pulling the towel on her shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna go now." I respond. "Ok wheres Sara? You should ask her if she wants to go with you." Shes turning back towards the mirror. "I don't know," I answer. "I left ehr in her room last night." I start walking towards the door.

"You know she likes you?" She asks but makes it sound more like statement. I stop walking turning towards her, "I know." I say she looks at me through the mirror. "The way she looks at you, its a major crush. You should tell her something." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah maybe. I'm going to get my schedule and find my classes. Later." I see her nod before walking out the door.

I get my schedule walking towards the school building. I look at my schedule AP History first then second period P.E. I find the class easy, its in the first building bottom floo, room two ten. I walk out of the building looking for the gym unfortuantly I have no clue where the gym is.

I see someone standing by the door, I walk over to her. "Hi, um can you help me?" I ask as politely as i can. She smiles looking me up and down. Awkward. "Sure what do you need?" I smile thankfully at her. "I'm looking for the gym. Do you know where it is." I ask hoping she knows where it is. I really dont want to walk all over campus looking the gym.

"Yeah its on the right side of campus near the main office." She answerings pointing in the direction. "I'm going by there I could show you." She offers smiling at me. "Yeah that'd be great." I reply nodding.

We walk side by side, "By the way I'm Jessica." I chuckle at the way she says it. "Hey dont laugh. I mean your walking with a somplete stranger for all you know I could kill you." She says jokingly.

"I'm Mitchie." I say ignoring her statement. "What period do you have p.e. or are you just going for the fun of it?" She asks raised eyebrows "Second period, and I play basketball." I answer smiling at her.

"This is the gym." Jessica stops pointing to the building in front of us. I realize that in large letters it read 'Tribeca Gym'. If I had known it was going to say gym in large letter I wouldn't have asked for help.

I blush causing her to laugh as if reading my mind she says. "Its cool I'm going to the main office to get my schedule, I'll see you around." She smiles one more time before walking away.

I walk into the gym seeing it empty, and a rack of basketballs. I grab a ball looking around the gym, alot of money was obivously put into the building. Looking at the time I realize that I only habe an hour before clases start. I put the ball back.

"You play?" I jump startled at the voice. Turning around I see Sara standing there. Can you say stalker? "Oh hey Sara what are you doing here?" She smiles walking in sync with me out of the building.

"Just looking for the gym so I know where to go." We walk on the path towards the dorm rooms. "So whats up?" I ask, the air is filled with awkward tension. "Nothing really just got up about an hour ago, and wanted to find my classes." She says looking at me. I don't say anything as we reach the building,

I stare at it for a minute. "I hope he made the right choice." I whisper. Sara looks at me weird, "My dad." I explain, she nods. "I'm going to get ready for classes, I'll see you later." I smile walking towards the building.

* * *

By the time I get ready for class I'm running five minutes late. When I get into the classroom theres only one set left, and its right in the front of the room. "As I was saying my name is Ms. Ma and I'll be your history teacher for the year." She scans over the class pausing at me for a moment before continuing. "Today I wnat to get to know eachother, at least learn some names Tomorrow we will pick groups, I'll explain for what later. That is all." She sits at her desk while people start talking.

"Hey did you find your classes ok?" Iook up from my desk, and see Jessica. I smile "Nope, I stayed in the gym for a little bit. Thats why I was late." I explain. She laughs sitting next to me. "You remind me of my friend Alex." I look at her confused before asking. "Thats a good thing right?"

"I dont know. She can be crazy sometimes, and she a bit of a troublemaker." Now I'm a little more confused. "So how do I remind you of her?" I ask interested in the answer, it sounds like we have nothing in common. "Well you like basketball." I chuckle at her. "Wow one thing in common we'll love eachother. When do I get to meet her, I just can't wait."

Jessica starts laughing too, before changing the subject. We starting talking about our classes and find out that we have three classes together.

We start walking to second period, I decide to ask Jessica the question I dont want anyone else to know. "I have a question," She nods. "Do you know any one about five three shoulder length brunette hair, and amazing brown eyes." She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Maybe but I need more information. Why?" She ask for more information looking interested.

"I met this girl at the ball, she wouldn't tell me her name. She said that I would find her when the time is right or something like that." She starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"That line is so cheesy, dont get me me wrong sweet but cheesy." She explains smiling at me.

"Anyways," I continue mt story. "My friend ran into the door, and I had to leave before I got to find out who she was." I look at the trees as I wait for her to say something. "I can help you, and I think Alex can too, she has p.e. with us. We can ask her." She doesn't say anything as we reach the gym.

I hope her friend Alex can help us find this girl.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this story is now being co-written by me and my cousin. I guess you can say this is more of her story right now. I kinda just add stuff, correct things and post. Its called teamwork. :) Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. **

_i am indistructible: __By far the funniest review ever! haha yes I want to go to boarding school, I dont know how long I would last though :)_

_Seth: __That line was dumb but it was also all my cousin. She likes the carebears and romance...they dont mix. Sara is the crazy character of the story_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Luckybear I find it to be so lame and stupid but I'm glad you find it cute. its sounds funny to me. :D_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __She left her but she'll meet her again, :) Glad you like it _

_Hyperlauren: __I can't tell you, but yeah its Alex xD I fail at secrets. Yes Sara is obessive but shes wont be for to long. ;)_


	4. Fist Fights

I open the door to the gym, Jessica looks around for Alex, and I look for Lily since she said she has this period too. "I'll be back." Jessica says looks at me. I nod replying. "'Kay I'm going to sit over there. Find me later?" She nods walking away.

I find Lily sitting at the bottom of the bleachers. "Hey why are you sitting at the bottom?" I ask sitting next to her. She looks up smiling, "I didn't want to trip and fall like I did my freshman year." I laugh picturing her rollong down the rows of bleachers. "Not funny I sprained my wrist and my ankle." I stop laughing mumbling a 'sorry' still smiling at the thought.

The teacher walks in as Jessica sits next to me. "Hey girls I'm your gym teacher Mrs. Neece. I will be passing out your packets, you will follow theses rules or your out of my class. Make sure you have P.E clothes by next week possible the week after, without p.e clothes you will not be allowed to take part in this class. Follow the rules and we wont have any problems. Thats it for today make sure to take a look at the rules and sign it. You must stay in here until the bell rings"

Well she got to point didn't she? She walks over to a chair sitting down after handing the packets to one of the students. "Well she sounds fun." I say sarcastically putting the packet in my notebook.

"Yeah she does."Jessica says. "So Mitchie this is Alex." She introduces us pointing to Alex."Hi." I smile looking away towards Lily. "This is Lily." I say pointing to her looking back at Alex. They say their hellos before Lily excuses herself going somewhere else.

"So Mitchie do you think Alex could help us find your girl." Jessica ask jokingly looking between us. Alex looks confused, its kind of cute, well she's kinda cute.

"What are you talking about?" Alex ask looking at Jessica waiting for an answer. "Well Mitchie is looking for a girl she met at the ball, but she doesn't know her name...or anything about her girl told her the timing has to be right or something like that." She explains shrugging her shoulders. Lily comes back as she finishes.

"I'll be back, Jessica I have to talk to you." Without waitin for a reply she pulls Jessica away. Iturn to Lily, as she watches them walk away, "She's kind of cute you should ask her out." She says nodding towards Alex.

"What? Why do say?" I ask glancing at Alex and Jessica as they reach the bathroom door. "She's cute, and I don't believe you have a girlfriend, plus she is so gay." She says smiling at me. "And you know the tongue ring makes her hotter." She adds as an after though. I shake my head but don't responsed as the bell for third period rings. "Later" Lily runs off ahead of me.

I walk down the path back to the school building when Jessica walks up beside me. "Whats your next period?" She ask quickly. "Geometry." I answer looking at her. "Ok well find me at lunch. Alex and I need to talk to you."

Nodding my head I reply "Sure, but about what?" We start walking up the steps to the building as she says. "Nothing I can't tell you yet. See you at lunch." With that she runs down the hall.

* * *

Walking down to the dining hall I hear commotion coming from inside the room. I run to the dining hall looking around until I find the sorce of commotion, the sorce being Sara. She's screaming at someone but they have their body turned away so I can't make them out.

"Stay away from her! She's mine not yours." Sara again starts screaming only louder this time. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" I still can't make out who it is. Jessica tries to calm her Sara down.

I walk closer but as I get near the tables Sara swings at..whoever that other person is. She only hits the end of the girls chin, allowing her to swing back at Sara hitting her square in eye. And I would say that would hurt but thats just me taking a guess.

"Alex stop. You can not get in any more trouble." Jessica tries interfen. "She's the one with the problems!" Alex yells pointing at Sara.

She doesn't get the chance to say anything else as Sara comes running at Alex, pushing her into the wall behind her, the back of her head hitting it hard. I find my feet rushing over to Sara grabbing hold of her as she longues at Alex again. Jessica runs over to Alex trying to help her as a couple of teachers choose now to show up, one grabs Sara and the others help Alex.

I dont get the chance to ask either of them what the hell is going on.

* * *

I open the door looking for Jessica hoping she can tell me whats going. I walk up to the nurses station. "Excuse me, my friend was in a fight, one of them might be hurt. Can you tell be where I can find her?" I ask the lady sitting there.

She looks up, "Name?" She ask looking down at her desk. "Alex...umm" I just realized I don't know her last name. "I don't know her last name can you find her?" She looks up at me sighing before looking down again. "The only Alex we have here is in room 4. Go down the hall and make a left." She doesn't look up again.

Walking down the hall I see Jessica talking to a nurse. "Shes fine, she just has a small concussion. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Jessica nods as the nurse walks away, she turns to see me. "Hey" She says. I walk closer to her, "How long have you been her?" I ask.

"For about twenty minutes. They made me finish my last period." She answers looking at the door. I nod before asking the questions I've been dying to know. "What happened? I mean Sara just bashes Alex into the wall because she felt like or what?"

She shifts her weight answering. "I can't say its for Alex to tell you, you can ask her. Please understand that I don't stand in a place to say anything." She crosses her arms. "I would tell you in a heartbeat. I would but she doesn't want anyone to know." She adds after a second. "She should be ok by tomorrow come by and you can talk to her about it then."

I nod relpying. "Yeah I'll do that. I'm gonna go, I just wanted to make sure she was ok." She nods walking towards the door. I get half way down the hallway before turning around. "Hey Jess."

She turns around "Yeah?" She looks at me over her shoulder. "Do you happen to know what happened to Sara?" I ask. She shrugs, "From what I know she's going to be expelled. She was in the princples office last I heard." I nod turning around.

Now I have two thing to find out. First what is Alex and Jessica hiding and two Find Mystery girl from the ball.

Yeah cause both of those are so easy.

* * *

**A/N: I had intended to have this up yesterday but I ended up writing about zombie squirrels instead xD Not much to say but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I'm not sure about this story so I'm still on the fence and would like to know if you like and if I should keep writing it. **

_KittySquyres: __No it was harper, ok that wouldn't even work like at all lol You wanted more you got it :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __One of the best writers? You are so lying. But thank you. :) They met for like 3 seconds haha :D_

_PorkchopNApplesauce: __They met not for long this time but more soon. Thanks for reviewing_

_Hyperlauren: __She is freaky! Thats how I wanted her :D I may be able to keep some secrets not all though. I fail at hiding them somethings _

**A Big thank you to the four people that reviewed and let me know what you thought. It is appricated and lets me know you want me to write more. So again THANK YOU! XD**


End file.
